La culpa es de ellos
by mrgg417517
Summary: Sí. La culpa es de ellos... aunque nadie lo sepa. Así que denles ¡el mérito que se merecen! ¿Quieren saber como ocurrio? Fue en las Vegas...


_**Título: **__La culpa es de ellos_

_**Fandom: **__Harry Potter_

_**Notas: **__Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No se obtiene ningún beneficio de este escrito_

* * *

Verano de 1992, Las Vegas.

Cansados de las salas de juego, donde sus padres parecían disfrutar tanto, habían decidido dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del Hotel-Casino en el que se hospedaban. Por suerte era de noche. El sol, demasiado fuerte comparado con el de su tierra, les hacía daño, y ya habían sufrido quemaduras en su delicada piel. Así, dos jóvenes de unos doce años, rechonchos y de aspecto intimidante, paseaban por los pasillos reservados al personal.

Les gustaba. El interminable laberinto, el no saber donde acabaran, los hacía sentirse de nuevo en el colegio. Puede que no estuvieran entre los estudiantes más brillantes, destacados o sobresalientes, pero seguro que sí estaban entre los que más amaban esa venerable institución. Allí se encontraban con sus amigos, las 24 horas del día juntos, con la más deliciosa comida siempre disponible – amenazas a elfos domésticos mediante – y algún pringado siempre dispuesto a servirles de diversión. Claro que aquí no había cuadros vivientes, ni fantasmas merodeando, ni el opresivo ambiente de la historia pasada. Los muggles no sabían todo lo que se perdían.

De pronto escucharon una voz, chillona e histérica, que les recordó a la de Draco cuando algo lo molestaba. Sin dudarlo, se dirigieron hacia la puerta tras de la que se oía. Vincent fue el encargado de abrirla, aunque ambos dudaban que su amigo se encontrara allí, ya que todos sabían lo que Lucius Malfoy opinaba sobre el juego. Pero lo echaban tanto de menos, que un poco de arriesgo para asegurarse no es nada.

Era una oscura habitación, sin ventanas, apenas iluminada. A quien encontraron fue a una joven bien distinta a su rubio y pequeño amigo. Unos años mayor que ellos, de pelo largo, liso y negro, de clara ascendencia asiática, vestía totalmente de negro y llevaba tanto los ojos como los labios, también de ese color, negro. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más interesante –y oscura- que habían encontrado hasta ahora en sus vacaciones. Estaba sentada frente a una caja bastante grande, que iluminaba su cara con luces de colores e inundaba la pequeña habitación con sonidos de distintas campanillas, Y mientras miraba esta caja golpeaba lo que parecía un pequeño piano. Los gritos, que no habían cesado de sonar, parecía que se debían a su disgusto con la caja de luces, ya que en varias ocasiones también la golpeo.

De pronto un sonido, más fuerte y agudo que los demás, salio y las luces se apagaron. Su expresión fue de total desilusión, reparando, solo entonces, en ellos.

- ¡Qué hacéis aquí! No sabéis que es solo para personal.

Vincent y Gregory se miraron, confundidos. Hasta ahora, y aunque no tenían confirmación pues siempre lo habían dado por hecho, habían creído que ellos eran personas. Tal vez los magos no lo fueran. De todas formas debían arriesgarse. No podían permitir que una simple muggle los reprendiera.

- Somos personas – pero su voz no sonó todo lo segura que debiera. Sin lugar a dudas, comenzaron a echar de menos, de nuevo, a Draco.

La joven los miro totalmente sorprendida antes de comenzar a reír. Ellos se volvieron a mirar. Nunca entenderían a los muggles.

- Vale – dijo cuando dejo de reír, unos cinco minutos después – Entonces ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo habéis llegado? Y ¿por qué habéis entrado?

El bombardeo de preguntas no les gustó. Todo el mundo sabía que necesitaban de un tiempo para meditar sus respuestas. Draco siempre les dice que no debían precipitarse al hablar, porque pueden dar demasiada información. Pero él no estaba ahora. Estaban solos, en medio de una ciudad muggle, rodeados de muggles. Tal vez ahora no eran necesarias tantas precauciones.

- Estamos paseando – comenzó Gregory- Nos aburríamos.

- Echamos a andar por los pasillos. Nos gustan. – Vincent miró a su compañero y dijeron, al unísono – Nos recuerda a Hogwarts.

- Escuchamos gritos. Entramos para ver si eras Draco – le explico Gregory

- Pero no lo eres – terminaron, de nuevo al tiempo, y con la desilusión plasmada en sus rostros.

Se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos. Seguramente estaría pensando sobre sus respuestas, por eso no los sorprendió cuando habló para volver preguntar.

- ¿Os gustan los pasillos? ¿Qué es Hogwarts? ¿Quién es Draco? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Sois gemelos?

Ya lo suponían, una pregunta siempre lleva a más, y a más, y a más preguntas. Pero realmente parecía interesada, interesada en ellos, interesada en lo que ellos decían. Y eso les gustó. Había pocas personas que les prestaran atención. Con una simple mirada y de mutua acuerdo, contestaron alternativamente. No parecía peligrosa.

- Si, nos gusta ir por los pasillos, pero estos no cambian, ni hay cuadros o fantasmas con los que hablar – Gregory creía que debían saber las faltas de hotel, tal vez pudieran mejorar.

- Es nuestra escuela, Hogwarts, en la que además hay escaleras que se mueven y habitaciones que no se ven hasta que dices la contraseña.

- Draco es nuestro mejor amigo. El chico más listo de todo Hogwarts. Es el mejor en todo y siempre cuida de nosotros. Y nosotros cuidamos de que Potter no le haba nada – respondieron ambos.

- Yo soy Gregory, el es Vincent.

- Somos amigos, casi hermanos, pero no gemelos.

Una sonrisa se había ido formando en los oscuros labios, al ir escuchando sus respuestas. Esta chica empezaba a caerles bien.

- ¿Dónde está su escuela? ¿Cómo es ese Draco y quien es Potter?

Y más, y más, y más preguntas…

...

Resultó que la oscura chica, que se presentó como Liss, era hija de uno de los jefes, y les sugirió ir al restaurante, después de escuchar el lamento de sus estómagos. Por lo que ahora se encontraban sentados, degustando deliciosos dulces, mientras continuaban contándole su emocionante año escolar.

- No puedo creer lo qué me decís. ¿Realmente no hay forma de que sean amigos?

- Draco lo intenta, pero Potter es un cabezota - Vincent afirmaba con movimientos de cabeza lo que Gregory había dicho – Y la comadreja no deja que Draco se acerque.

- Interpreta mal a Draco, no lo entiende. No creemos que sea todo culpa de Potter, simplemente parece que nada sale como debía salir.

- Comprendo, es como si el destino se empeñara en separarlos a pesar de tener que estar juntos - asintieron, contentos al ver que Liss lo comprendía todo – Un lindo chico rubio, pequeño de tamaño pero con un gran valor y orgullo. Pálido, tomado por todos como malvado, presionado e incomprendido, siendo rechazado una y otra vez por aquel que durante años esperó conocer, el héroe de todos menos de él - Algo melodramática, pero ya sabían, por Pansy, que las chicas eran así – Y ¿no habéis pensado contárselo a Potter directamente?

- No nos creería – contesto Vincent sin dudar. La verdad es que hace tiempo que dejaron de pensar, coincidiendo con la llegada del primer dulce, y respondían cada pregunta de forma instantánea.

- Todos creen que somos los malos, los oscuros – Gregory se entristeció un poco, sino fuera por Draco y Vincent estaría siempre solo – Y nadie cree lo que nosotros decimos. ¡Dicen que solo sabemos mentir!

Liss los miró detenidamente. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio. No les molestaba, con Draco también ocurrían estos periodos sin hablar. Sobre todo antes de tener que explicarles un nuevo plan o una idea. Realmente esta chica les caía bien.

- Os comprendo. Pero tranquilos. Yo me encargaré de que todos conozcan la verdad.

- ¿Cómo? Tú no asistes a Hogwarts.

- Bueno… ¿sabéis lo que es Internet?- y la mejor imitación de la sonrisa torcida de Draco apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Ya había leído, aunque solo por encima, los libros del nuevo curso. Necesitaba un poco de distracción, así que decidió ver si por Internet había alguna información interesante, antes de partir hacia Hogwarts, el mundo aislado de la informática y la electrónica. Sinceramente, debía encontrar la manera de que los aparatos eléctricos pudieran funcionar en el mundo mágico.

Por suerte, sus padres confiaban plenamente en ella y jamás le pusieron barreras a sus ansias de aprendizaje ni a los medios para conseguirlo, que eran, en este momento, su computador. Entró al despacho de su padre, era sábado y no tenía consulta. Tras unos minutos navegando, y por pura curiosidad, buscó "Harry Potter" y una página, la primera en clasificación por visitas, le llamo la atención.

...

"¡Mentira!" Ya era de madrugada cuando el grito resonó en la vacía habituación, iluminada tan solo por la pantalla del ordenador. Hermione Granger se encontraba total y completamente furiosa.

"Esa bruja no sabe lo que dice. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que Malfoy es una buena persona? Y Harry ¿un cabezota?, ¿un tozudo? ¿un cerrado de mente cuadrada? ¿Qué nosotros lo monopolizamos? ¡¿Qué yo lo intimido?" Sin lugar a dudas la tal "Isis", quien había escrito este compendio de tonterías, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Porque, en el caso de existir "esa relación", Harry sería el sensible y quien primero daría su brazo a torcer. ¡Y no Malfoy! Tan lleno de orgullo y su "sangre-pura". Sin lugar a dudas, todo debía ser un error. Y un error que estaba corriendo como la pólvora, a la vista de los comentarios. ¡Sí hasta habían creado un grupo de apoyo a Malfoy! Obvio el grupo a favor de otra pareja para el Slytherin.

No podía permitir que ese "bulo" siguiera circulando por ahí. ¡Claro que no! Así, Hermione se dispuso a escribir su versión sobre "la relación". La "verdadera", claro.

* * *

Sí, la culpa fue de Vincent y Gregory.

Por ello, ténganles un poco más de respeto e intenten darles una oportunidad. Recuerden que todo el Drarry que disfrutamos comenzó gracias a ellos. Aún cuando nunca lo sepan.


End file.
